Flurries-A Frozen Fanfiction
by HeavyPlay
Summary: Frozen AU: Arendelle is attacked when Elsa is only 13. The sisters are separated And Elsa Is dragged off to the southern isles and turned into a WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION. Dark!Elsa Rated M for Elsanna Smut and very Dark themes in later chapters. I DONT OWN FROZEN OR ITS CHARACTERS EVEN IF I WISH I DID
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERWEBS. I have just updated this chapter because i was unhappy with it and it seemed rushed. It's kinda short but i'm working on fixing chapter 2 (i took it down) which was just as mediocre as the first one. I LOVE reviews and would love to hear everything you guys have to say, even if its criticism, sorry i'm taking such a long ass time to do anything in this story but ill try to make it worth your while :D  
**

Shots rang out all across Arendelle. Elsa was hugging Anna close. Anna was sobbing softly into her chest. Elsa feeling her warmth for the first time in over a year. The girls had huddled in the corner, as their parents told them to. Cannon fire echoed in the distance but the shots were surely getting closer. Elsa tried to calm Anna with words of affirmation but, the girl did not believe the things she was saying to her sister.

The blonde heard frantic footsteps outside the door, and not sure who's footsteps they were she tried to silence her sister. Anna's sobbing was muffled by her sisters hand to make sure that she didn't alert the mysterious presence outside of the door Elsa held her breath as a heavy silence hung about the room. The strange presence decided to move on and noisily walked away, the sound of metal clanking as it walked indicating it was heavily armored. Elsa let out her breath after she decided it was safe.

* * *

The King of the southern isles stood over Adgar, The current King of Arendelle. He watched musingly as the fallen king try to stop the blood flow coming from the queen of Arendelle. He was Whispering to a dying figure "It's okay baby, you're going to be okay"

Tears were welling up in his eyes as he saw the last signs of life leave his beautiful wife. He screamed in Anguish as he clenched on to the fabric of her dress.

A cackling laugh came from The king of The southern isles "Now that we have been properly introduced I am Phillip. King Phillip. Now I know what you're thinking." He made a mock upset face "What kind of monster would do such a thing! But I have no other method for you to take me seriously!" He gestured to the lifeless queen of Arendelle "That is just the beginning if you don't give me what I want." The king took a moment to catch his breath before he resumed his speech. "This is a mighty fine kingdom you have here, I can't imagine what kind of effort it took to bring it to its current condition." He saw Adgar raise his head from his dead wife. All king Phillip did was smile. Adgar stood up slowly and faced the king. "Let me make this clear sir. This WAS your kingdom. I saw it and I liked it. I Wanted it. and I always get what I want." he lightly slapped the king on his face twice. "What a beautiful wife you had." He licked the blood off of his sword and smiled viciously at the broken man.

"Fuck you" the king breathed. The King of the southern isles was taken aback by this sudden retort.

"That's not very nice!" The King of The Southern Isles Gave the broken man on the ground a look that carried daggers. He knelt down next to Adgar "You should show some more respect to the new Ruler of Arendelle. Two kingdoms under my belt! That will give me the attention I deserve." The King stood up and walked to the window, Folding his arms behind his back as he gazed at the burning town.

"Arendelle will never be yours as long as I'm still breathing! The people will never bow down to a bastard king like you." His speech was slurred and he was obviously dazed.

"Not mine while you're still breathing…" The king paced back and forth repeating the sentence to himself. "What could possibly be done about this little predicament?" The King drew his sword and placed Against the ground leaning on it like a cane, stroking his chin and pretending to be thinking. "Oh I know!" The King said excitedly. "I suppose I could just kill you!" The thought of killing the former king of Arendelle almost made King Phillip jump with glee.

Adgar's eyes widened significantly as he realized just how insane this man was. The King started towards Adgar twirling his sword as he advanced. When he reached Adgar he resumed his position leaning on the cane and sucked his teeth. The King raised his sword, about to strike Adgar down when footsteps entering the Throne room. Both Adgar's and King Phillips eyes darted torward the origin of the sound.

Anna and Elsa were watching in horror as they realized the gravity of the situation. Anna immediately burst into tears when she saw her mother on the ground in a pool of blood. Elsa tried to calm Anna but to no avail. Elsa herself felt like crying but All she could think was "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel"

"Elsa! Anna! What are you doing here I thought I told you to stay where you were!" He tried to run to them but two guards from the southern isles blocked his path. He grew frustrated and yelled to his daughters "Get out of here! GO! Run!" Elsa and Anna started to run but guards descended on them from every direction. Adgar desperately tried to reach his daughter. He socked one of the guards in the face a brutal crunching sound as his fist met the guards jaw. The other hit him in the stomach with the pommel of his sword. He recoiled and clenched his stomach in pain gasping for air. Elsa and Anna collected and were immediately dragged to the king

The girls were presented and stood next to each other holding hands Anna stifling a sob while glistening tears rolled down her cheeks. The king shot Anna a confused look, as if wondering why she was crying.

He knelt down to the girls heights "hello sweethearts and who might you be?" Neither girl gave an answer so he proceeded "I am king Phillip of the southern isles" He smiled wickedly when Anna burst into tears again. He wiped away the tears and gently said "Aww darling don't cry it's okay you're with me now"

"Get your hands off of her you bastard" Came from the mouth of the king of Arendelle. Phillip rolled his eyes and stood up to face the brunette man who was on his knees clenching his stomach

" I don't particularly think you are in the kind of position to give orders." he voiced. He raised sword and with a wicked smile on his face he took his sword to Adgar right arm. The king screamed in pain and his flesh tore apart and blood soaked through his clothes Adgar's left hand immediately flew to the wound his eyes darting around it checking the severity. He applied pressure to the wound but blood would not stop flowing. His arm was numb and the bone was split in two. Elsa and Anna watched in horror as their father was torn apart by this monster. Another stoke of his sword and the kings left exploded in a shower of blood. Adgar again screamed in Pain Anna cried out for her father and fell to the ground crying in hysterics. while Elsa only watched expressionless as both of her father's arms fell limp at his sides.

"Close your eyes Anna" Elsa demanded. her sister obeyed without question covering her eyes with her hands and sobbing. Elsa watched as the prince of the southern isles raised his sword above his head. The platinum blonde girl made eye contact with her father. His eyes were full of sorrow and fear. she watched as her the sword already crimson with blood rained down on her father, The sword cut through The former Kings neck like a hot knife through butter. The Head fell to the ground and rolled to king Phillips feet. blood war pouring out of the fallen body and soon the floor was coated like a crimson tide. The King looked up from the body and unto Elsa. His face was sprayed with blood and his eyes were blue and full of Rage.

Elsa snapped. She screamed and summoned up all of her strength. The temperature in the room dropped to below freezing, and wind picked up and a shower of ice came down upon them. Elsa launched two icy projectiles into two of the unlucky guards around her. The other five managed to subdue her while King Phillip looked upon her with curiosity. "Well aren't you just quite the treat?" He gave Elsa a wicked look as he started towards her. He looked up to his men and with a stern voice said "Bring her to my vessel." he looked at Elsa with fire in his eyes and said "We are going to have SO much fun together, Aren't we my dear?" he called back to his men "I want the little redhead to be escorted to her chambers and no harm is to befall her. Am I clear?" one of the blonde guards nodded and ruffled Anna's hair and escorted her out of her throne room.

"Elsa! Please don't let them take me! You can't let them do this!

`Elsa just turned away from her baby sister and sharply said "Quiet Anna you'll only make it worse!" Anna looked at her older sister with the most hurt eyes that Elsa had ever seen. Elsa almost regretted that she had been so harsh to her sister but she knew what she said was necessary.

"Elsa is it… that's a pretty name" the king voiced. I have so much planned for you. King Phillip picked up Elsa's fathers head by its hair, blood still falling from the neck. He sighed with satisfaction. He Threw The head to One of his guards "Display this at the highest point you can, when the remaining soldiers of Arendelle, see it, they will flee." The guard nodded and ran out of the throne room.

"Now little Elsa, it's time for us to leave" The King voiced.

"Where are we going" Elsa mustered up to courage to ask.

"Home" the King smiled "To The southern isles.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa was locked in the hull of King Phillips ship. She was held in a small iron cell, her hands and feet were free, and she was half tempted to try to break out. Unsure of her powers and the fact that this was a military ship with hundreds of soldiers on it made her discard the idea. She was well fed and was kept from harm but life on a ship was horrid for any person. The food was tough and tasteless and the sailors were even more so. She had been on the ship for five days now and if she heard the soldiers right they would be arriving in the southern isles soon.

The blonde heard the door into the hull swing open with a noisy creak followed by a cool breeze and noisy footsteps down the wooden stairs. King Phillip came into view wearing his normal regal attire. In hand he had a food tray bearing hard tack (which is a type of hard cracker) and a glass of fresh water. He set the items down at Elsa's feet and dryly stated "eat." He stood up and walked over to a chair by her cell and eyed her down.

"You are very beautiful, for a girl so young." He smiled maliciously when Elsa scoffed at his comment. "Are you going to just sit there? Eat up. You will need your strength, your training begins almost as soon as we arrive."

Elsa looked up quizzically "Training? Training for what?" The Kings smile returned to his face when she asked the question.

"Training for battle obviously! I had already we are going to have so much fun together. I'm sorry if I haven't been clear, but those icy blades you can conjure seem quite useful for my purposes."

Elsa had just begun to realize what he was planning to do to her. What he was planning to turn her into. She was going to be a killer. A weapon that they can just point at the enemy and just let go. She was afraid of what they were going to turn her into, but at the same time she was intrigued. She was always afraid of hurting those she loved. But what if she could control her power? Could she bear to use it for such terrible things?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sailor coming down from the deck and alerting King Phillip that they were nearing The Southern Isles. The king merely stood up and turned to leave. Pausing before he reached the door.

"Oh, one more thing." He reached deep into one of his bulging pockets. Elsa was afraid of what he was going to pull out. When he removed his hand an apple came with it. "Here" he said "Good things happen when you play nice and do what you're told. Now this is for not causing too much trouble."

He knelt down and handed Elsa the apple through the bars and she took it tentatively. He smiled at her with a genuine smile and stood up off his knees, his face returning to the scowl that graced his features most of the time, and he left.

* * *

A few Hours after the Kings visit Elsa was retrieved from the hull of the ship by an especially creepy looking sailor. He unlocked her cage and eyeing her cautiously, grabbed her by the arm and led her up to the main deck. As she entered into the blinding light of day she felt fresh air fill her lungs for the first time in over 5 days.

The sailor led Elsa to the helm of the ship where the King was standing looking off at something into the distance. She was placed directly in front of the King where she made eye contact with the sneering man. He pointed into the Distance. Elsa turned around to see what the king was gesturing at and her eyes caught a beautiful sight. Four beautiful Green lush islands. Two of them with settlements on them, and one with a castle almost twice the size of Arendelle's. The castle was built with beautiful white stones and had four beautiful golden spires, with a much larger one in the middle of the other three.

The king could see the wonderment in Elsa's eyes "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's amazing!" Elsa cried "I have never seen anything like it in my life!"The girl faked excitement. The platinum blonde walked over to the side railing and watched the ocean spray hit the side of the boat. Even with this fantastical sight she would not forgot about the fact that she was being held captive in a ship from the Sothern Isles and that her parents had been slaughtered..

She stayed leaned against the railing as the ship strolled into port. She watched busy sailors and merchants bring spices and other goods to their ships for trade. The ship slowly bade its way further into the fjord. The helmsman called for them to weigh anchor and the ship slowed to a stop and some of the crew gathered onto rowboats. Elsa was on a rowboat with the king and his guards. They rowed to one of the docks and piled out of it all making a wall on both sides to protect the king. Not that he needed it anyway. Elsa was led to the castle taking in the sights of a prosperous kingdom, as she had never really seen the contents of her own.

When Elsa entered the castle there were great halls of marble and red carpets leading down every hall. She could care less because everything seemed bleak. She was led straight to a room which the King declared was her "guest" suite. The room had a large bed to the right and a window looking straight over the city with the ocean in view.

Elsa just then realized how tired she was from the voyage and treated herself to the large comfortable bed in her room she didn't even undress as she unmade the bed and clambered on top of it. The bed was soft and it supported her small figure perfectly. She closed her eyes. And fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Elsa was awoken by one of the kings servants. She had no idea how long she had slept, but when she looked out of her bedroom window it was getting dark out. The servant had brought her a dress and told her she would be dining with the king tonight. Elsa had thought the dress was very beautiful, it was light blue with white accents. It seemed to sparkle like ice. How ironic, Elsa thought.

Elsa put on the dress and was through the castle to an especially grand dining room where she was seated. It was an irregularly long table, Elsa was seated at one end of it while the king was at the other. Elsa was brought out a plate with a delicious looking steak on it. She was served a glass of water as well as a glass of wine. She watched the servants moving around frantically delivering food, or putting bouquets on the table. One by one the servants completed their duties and returned into the kitchen until the dining hall was empty, except for Elsa and the King. An awkward silence ensued. Elsa sat at the table uncomfortably eyeing the murderer of her parents. She was thinking of all the creative ways she could kill him.

_ Wait… Elsa! Don't think like that! You are not a murderer. You can't let him turn you into that_

The king took an sip of his wine and sighed heavily. "Aren't you going to eat? I had that cow butchered just for you." The thought that the steak she was about to eat was just alive hours ago just worsened her already small appetite. Elsa decided that the only appetizing thing on the table was her glass of wine, which she drank quickly. She had wine before but never more than a sip. She liked the taste. She finished the entire glass in a matter of seconds and returned it to the table. The King was smiling at her when he saw the first thing she went for was the alcohol. She was turning out to be an interesting little girl.

A servant came out of the kitchen to fill up her glass of wine, which she again drank quickly. The man was about to fill it up again but the king raised a hand in protest. She was too young to be drinking more than a couple of glasses and the king wanted her to be fully prepared for tomorrow. Elsa gave the King a look full of daggers when he denied her another glass.

"I need you to be prepared for tomorrow, and I can't have you being hung-over during training."

"What exactly am I training for" Elsa voiced, she had some idea, but she didn't like it. So she decided to ask for herself.

"War." The King said flatly, smiling when Elsa flinched at the idea. "I'm going to help you harness your powers and use them for the good of The Southern Isles. When I saw you kill two of my guards with ease it sparked an idea in me. You might be untrained

"So you're going to turn me into a weapon that you can just unsheathe and point at the enemy." The king nodded, smiling. "But you are going to teach me to control my powers."

"Right again. Two for two. Any more questions?" Elsa shook her head. "Good, I dismiss you to your chambers." The King said "And sleep tight" he added with a smile

Elsa stood up and one of the kings servants led her to her room. One she arrived she dismissed him at her door. She entered the room and walked over to the bed, she discarded her dress and noticed a full length mirror on one of the walls. She looked at herself in the mirror. Elsa wasn't wearing anything but a bra and panties. She noticed her breasts had been developing more and more, she was also getting taller and her stomach was becoming more defined. Elsa reached her hands back and unhooked her bra, uncovering her beautiful semi-developed breasts.

She missed her sister, she had no idea how Anna would be coping with the events of the recent week. She loved her sister with all her heart, and she wished she was here. She shuddered when she thought of Anna naked in the mirror, and not her. The idea gave her a warmth at her core. She shook the idea out of her head. _That's your sister! you can't think of her like that! What the hell Is wrong with you! _Elsa slowly clambered into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
